All Paths Lead Home
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: She had given up hope of ever seeing her love again, she should have known that the fates wouldn't be so cruel.
**Pen name:** TheDarkestFallingStar **
Categories:** Best Crossover Hearts, Best King or Queen **  
Title of story:** All Paths Lead Home **  
Word count: 1,826  
Pairing: **Bella/Finn M. **  
Story Rating:** M to be sure.

 **Third Point of View**

* * *

It had been a long time since Bella found herself before the home she now stood in front of, or what was left of the home. Now what once a lovely cabin built near 900 years ago was crumbling stone and rotted wood with a foundation that was once built on love. It had been many of years, many filled with heartbreak and loneliness but still she had hope that her love would return.

"Isibel– _Bella_." Sage's voice called softly, her hand resting gently on the younger woman's shoulder. "We will find him, I promise."

"You say that every time I see you sister, but I have long since given up hope. Maybe if Finn had loved you and not I, then he would be here today." Bella replied sadly, stepping away from her sister's side and placing her hand upon the tree where their door used to be.

She had not stayed when Finn asked her too, had not listened when he said there was danger. So she had ventured out while he and Sage went away, only to be captured by a coven of witches, a rival of her family that wished to harm them. Bella knew not how long she was tortured under their power but she knew that because of her, because she was foolish… her love lost control of his monster and slaughtered the line that did it.

Sage and Bella had not seen him since after his brothers came.

They did not know of Bella, this she knew because Finn was worried what Niklaus would do to her; he could not risk her. So it was her sister, he beautiful sister that had changed her when Bella was upon her deathbed. The Magic lingering in her body from the torture and slowly killed her, it was nearly too late and her mate would never know.

"I will not return again, I wish this pain would end. Farewell my sweet big sister, may the goddess favour you and keeps you safe." Bella whispered before disappearing into the trees, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

There was nothing Sage could do but let her go.

"May your heart be true my sister and the goddess protect you." She whispered into the wind before giving Finn a farewell and all that was lost, her hatred for Niklaus burning brighter in her chest. She would find Finn for her sister before she gave up entirely.

 **XX**

Bella did not know where she was, only that it was in a small town and that the place she was in was popular, much to her disgust. She had long given up hope for her love to find her, to be alive and well. She could not feel the pull to her love, but then she was human when they had mated as she wished to be a bit older before her change.

"And who might you be?" A saccharine voice asked causing Bella to stiffen, her hand clenching around the glass of alcohol. Her oak coloured eyes snapped to the blue that belonged to the raven haired vampire.

"Not interested." She muttered softly before turning back to her drink, dismissing him… she hoped.

The chuckle did not help. "Now don't be like that, I just wanted to give a friendly chat and sit with you seeming as you are alone in this bar on Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day? The day that humans made to swindle money from the poor saps who fall in love?" She asked bitterly before grimacing. "Peachy."

She hated this day beyond a passion when it was created, a full day that prepared to openly show your devotion to the one you care about. It was as if there was no true love left in the world if they created such a farce. Bella had missed the days where love was shown freely every day, when he betrothed gave her flowers for the sake of it…

"Not a fan too huh?" The Man muttered as he ordered his drink. "My mate is in love with my younger brother."

Bella snorted and turned her eyes upon the man once more. "Mine is dead."

Dead but not dead, daggered in the chest from what her sister told her a few years ago and lost out to sea. She had given up truly then, broken beyond measure that there would be no happiness for her and yet she could not rip the ring from her finger to greet the sun.

She saw his face every time she even thought of it, and didn't that just break her heart more.

"What is your name?" The man asked her, causing Bella to sigh. She had hoped if ignoring him he would leave, but alas it was not to be so.

"Isibel, but people call me Bella." She grunted out, gesturing for another drink. "Yours?"

The man hummed in reply. "Damon Salvatore."

The name caused Bella's brows to rise and she finally turned her eyes back to the man. "You're Sage's prodigy." It was a statement not a question.

"You know Sage?" Damon asked shocked, not many people knew that.

Bella let out a soft huff of a laugh. "Of course, she's my sister."

If knowing Sage and he her prodigy then that sure as hell shocked Damon. He of course knew she had a sister from an offhanded comment, but never asked Sage about her when he heard the pain that laced his friends tone.

"It's been near 300 years since I saw my sister personally; I keep tabs you see but…" She trailed off, throwing back her drink. She had not seen Sage since she visited where her and Finn's home would be, was. Had not spoken to Sage since she was told that Finn was gone, lost.

"She's in town." Damon blurted out, if he could trust Sage and then he could trust the sister.

Bella stiffened. "Why?"

"The Mikaelson's were looking for her, Klaus was able to find her and bring her here." Damon explained before wincing as the glass shattered in the woman's hands and her face morphed into anger. He could not explain it but the vampiric look on Sage's sister was unsettling.

" _Where is that bastard?"_ She hissed out.

Damon stood slowly and took a step back as the black eyes locked onto him. "I can take you to them." He offered quickly.

"Then do, _now!"_ She snarled causing the remaining patrons in the store to jerk in surprise and for Damon to rush from the room.

Bella followed the raven-haired vampire who her sister had mentored on foot, her vision tinted red. That bastard who took her love was _here,_ her sister was _here_ and that bastard has her. She would not let him take the last of her family, even if she was family.

Sage shuddered and jerked her head up in alarm as she felt the familiar ripple of her sister in the air. Her eyes snapped to Finn and then to Klaus in fear, she could feel her sisters' anger and it was not good.

"You best start thinking of your apology speech." Sage stated to Finn, her words wavering and yet strong.

"And why should my brother need to give an apology, love?" Klaus asked with raised brows, a glass of scotch in one hand.

"Because Isibel is on her way and she's furious." This explained nothing to the other Mikaelson's and only to Finn.

"I thought she had died!" Finn explained in worry causing Sage to snort.

"If you didn't think that I would change my sister, then you deserve all her wrath." Sage muttered before moving towards the door, she would have to cull her sisters' rage or even just damper it so she would just listen instead of cause mayhem.

She waited on the front lawn for her sister, jerking when she could hear Damon's fear filled voice calling back to her sister. Within seconds her young prodigy came into view, pale and windswept. He did not stop till he was by her side and shuddered.

"She is not supposed to look that way, its' unnerving." He gasped out pointing to the spot where her sister now stood.

"Now Isibel, you need to calm." Sage soothed as she stepped closer to her younger sister, hands raised. Damon was indeed correct; the vampiric look was never suited for her sister.

"Calm! CALM? How can you tell me to be calm when you are within reach of the bastard that took my mate from me?" Isibel snarled furious, taking a threatening step forward. "HOW COULD YOU?"

No one but Sage expected for Isibel to attack, the two sisters colliding within the air as they pushed off from the ground. Except Sage knew all her sisters moves, knew all her little tricks as she was the one who taught her sister self-defence but Sage knew that she had kept training as there were some moves Isibel threw that Sage didn't teach her.

"Isibel." Hearing her name fall from her loves lips once more caused Bella to stop, her head snapping around to the house.

"Finn?" She whispered, her arms falling limp at her side. "How? How can this be?"

Finn staggered forward in shock, jerking off his siblings' hands as they tried to hold him back. "I was daggered away; I was just released from my prison. I looked for you, tried to in this new world when I was dragged back here, Sage had been found and if anyone knew where you would be it is her."

"I… She told me you were lost at sea, I had given up of ever finding you again." Isibel choked out, stumbling into her mates' arms and letting the tear slip over. "I'm so sorry my love, I should have—should have not given up on you… I should have listened to you and stayed home, let you and Sage deal with the witches."

"Shh my love." Finn shushed as he pulled his mate close into his arms and held her, breathing in the scent of forest, lemons and wildflowers. Home. "I forgive you; I did the second we found you."

"Well this explains why he wasn't excited to see Sage." Kol chuckled as he leant against the door frame.

"Now what the bloody hell is going on?" Klaus demanded, earning a growl from his brother and Sage.

"Finn, go take Isibel and talk, I will explain to the rest." Sage ordered firmly, eyes narrowed at the four Mikaelson's on the porch.

Finn smiled and looked down at his little imp of a mate, brushing back a strand of loose hair and caressing her cheeks. "You are still as beautiful as I last remember my love, my shining light. Come, tell me all I have missed."

Bella laughed, it sounded near hysterical as she curled her fingers around her mates. "This would be the best Valentine's day ever."

* * *

 **Author Note: I entered this in BiT the 29 days of love contest and holy shit guys, not only did I win the crossover section (being the only one) this came second in the overall! That I did not expect! Thank you really!**


End file.
